


Shower surprise

by fanfic_roulette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfic roulette, M/M, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_roulette/pseuds/fanfic_roulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fake death thing was, Loki thinks as he strides down Madison Avenue, a pretty brilliant move. Although it had stung a little when Thor had left his body on that godforsaken planet, the useless jackass, at least they had parted on the best possible terms. The look of pained adoration in Thor’s eyes as he had watched Loki “die” had been thoroughly gratifying--and, of course, it had left Loki to his own devices, which now involve a nice little joyride to the strange realm that its inhabitants called “earth.”</p>
<p>New York City, he decides, is one of his favorite places. Lots of debauchery, plenty of mischief to get up to, none of the boring stodgy rules of Asgard, and--</p>
<p>“Loki?” The voice booms from behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a drunken collaborative effort that we have called [fanfic roulette](http://rabidcentipede.com/fanfic.php). Starting with a set of four prompts randomly selected from a list that we had generated, a five-person group took three-minute turns writing sections of this piece. Full disclaimer: we were drunk, not everyone necessarily knew the pairing or fandom, and it wasn’t always entirely clear what was going on. With that in mind, please enjoy.
> 
> **This fic’s prompts:**  
>  temporary character death  
> surprisingly awful at sex  
> shower sex  
> self-insert

The fake death thing was, Loki thinks as he strides down Madison Avenue, a pretty brilliant move. Although it had stung a little when Thor had left his body on that godforsaken planet, the useless jackass, at least they had parted on the best possible terms. The look of pained adoration in Thor’s eyes as he had watched Loki “die” had been thoroughly gratifying--and, of course, it had left Loki to his own devices, which now involve a nice little joyride to the strange realm that its inhabitants called “earth.”

New York City, he decides, is one of his favorite places. Lots of debauchery, plenty of mischief to get up to, none of the boring stodgy rules of Asgard, and--

“Loki?” The voice booms from behind him.

Fuck. Before he could do anything, he felt himself being enveloped from behind in a bone-crushing hug as the unmistakable voice of his brother cried out “Loki! Loki, you’re alive! You’re alive!”

“Yes, I’m alive!” Loki snarled, struggling to breathe as he forcibly extricated himself from Thor’s arms, trying not to think too hard about the way Thor’s voice had seemed choked, how he now had tears streaming unashamedly down his cheeks, how he seemed both relieved and confused and slightly hurt, and... how had Loki ever let it come to this?

Loki hung his head. “I’ll tell you everything.”

\---

Several hours later, in Thor’s cramped Manhattan apartment, the brothers had come to terms with the hurt on both sides, and hoped that they could begin to rebuild the strain that Loki’s stunt had caused on their relationship. “Look, I’ve been traveling a long time- mind if I hop into the shower?” Loki asked of his brother.

“Of course not,” Thor responded.

Loki headed off to the shower, stripping clothes and leaving them in a trail on the floor as he walked to the bathroom.  Thor paced the living room for a bit, trying to deal with a rainbow of emotions surrounding Loki’s return to his life.  A few minutes in, he found his mind drifting to the tantalizing flesh revealed by Loki’s strip show as he headed to the bathroom.  What was up with that?  He thought of the pale flesh and very fine hipbones, which he knew Loki’s could move like no white boy should be able to.

Just then, Thor’s roommate willow entered the room. She had beautiful long black hair that reached down to her mid-thigh, and was wearing a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and worn-out looking mom jeans.

“Hey, Thor, just got back from band practice, I’m gonna hit the shower.”

Thor was so caught in his thoughts of Loki’s fine flesh, he didn’t even realize what willow had said until it was too late.

“No! Wait!” he boomed, right as she walked into the bathroom.

“Ah! Fuck! Oh shit, I’m sorry! I… uh…”

willow stumbled backwards out of the bathroom.

“I didn’t know you were in there. I, uh…”

willow leaned up against the wall, her face growing redder by the second.

“Umm… I was trying to say… My brother is in the bathroom.” Thor mumbled, still far louder than the average human.

“Ahh… Loki is your brother? You never mentioned…” willow tried to avoid eye contact with either of the brothers.

“You two… know each other?” Thor inquired.

“Umm, yeah… from college… we… well, let’s just say that this isn’t the first time I’ve seen him in the shower.”

 


End file.
